another song to you
by Tessie13
Summary: Dear Ally, I love you. Dear Ally, I miss you. Dear Ally, I wrote this song for you. — AustinAlly. Oneshot inspired by WorthyPurpleCrayon. Dialogue.


**Disclaimer:** so, um, I don't own the show, but I did write the song included. So if you wind up using it for anything, you need to give me credit :)

**Summary:** Dear Ally, I love you. Dear Ally, I've missed you. _—_ AustinAlly. Oneshot inspired by WorthyPurpleCrayon.

**Inspiration: **So this happened after getting inspired by the actual story 'Dear Ally' that has recently come to a close. I liked the idea of there being a song based around the plot, and I'm sorry if this doesn't meet your expectations of it. Its ridiculously short and not the best thing I've ever written, but I think that in one way or another it is decent enough to sit through, read, and somewhat enjoy :p

**A/N: **This is the product of a plot that won't get out of your head and a semi long car drive with good music in the background. I was orginally going to add an actual plot line to follow, but then I had been curious to writing a dialoge piece and thios sortof, well, um, happened. I really want to thank you guys for reading my work, sticking with me through my long breaks and always reviewing and favoriting :)

**Dedication:** Obviously my closest friend on here: WorthyPurpleCrayon. I'm so sad to see you go (if you didn't know she is leaving the fandom) but will continue to read any new briliance you put out into the world. I loved Dear Ally and I hope that you like this half as much as I did yours.

* * *

_An ocean, a decade,  
__The sunset, the sunrise,  
__It all fades together  
__into different times_

"Is it bad that I miss you when I am sitting right next to you?"

"Only if it's because you feel uncomfortable with me."

"I think it's because I've missed out on so much time with you."

"We have all of forever to get it back, though."

This is how we meet again.

**_xxx_**

_You're beautiful,  
__I can tell from all the way over here  
__That's something That can't be denied No matter  
__how hard you try_

"I really like it when you laugh."

"I really like it when you smile."

This is how we fell in love.

**_xxx_**

_I've memorized your eyes,  
__I see them every time I look through mine  
__The hardest part is remembering  
__our goodbyes_

"Sometimes, I forget to remind myself that I'm supposed to only be Austin, not Austin and Ally."

"I do that, too. The hard part is that I don't think we were meant to remember."

This is how we saved each other.

**_xxx_**

_Dear Ally,  
__I love you  
__Dear Ally,  
__I miss you  
__Dear Ally,  
__Is it possible that  
__you feel all this for me too?_

"Is it possible for your heart to actually physically hurt?"

"They call it heart break for a reason, Austin."

This is how we communicated.

**_xxx_**

_I'm not home,  
__You tell me my arms are it for you  
__Just come back  
__Is all you never say_

"When I fall asleep, I dream about you."

"When I fall asleep, I dream about being with you."

This is how we spent time together.

**_xxx_**

_It's hard to remember to breath,  
__But baby everyday  
__is a step closer to us  
__I can't be me if there is no you_

"All I want to do is get back to you and that piano bench. It's all I'm going to do next time I see you."

"We'll laugh and argue about low and high octaves for your next song. It sounds perfect."

This is what we looked forward to.

**_xxx_**

_I don't have the patience  
__To waste this life away  
__I'm too impatient  
__To go without you hearing me say_

"I'm so selfish, all I think about is how I can't convince you to forget everything and come out here with me."

"I'm the selfish one, I can't forget anything."

This is how we compromised.

**_xxx_**

_Dear Ally,  
__I love you  
__Dear Ally,  
__I miss you  
__Dear Ally,  
__Is it possible that  
__you feel all this for me too?_

"Sometimes, when it's really quiet, I swear I can hear you singing."

"How ironic, I hear you when it gets too loud."

This is how we joked.

**_xxx_**

_I saw you,  
__when you weren't looking  
__I heard you,  
__when you were silent  
__And now I miss you,  
__but I'm the one who's gone_

"I feel like I'll look back at this separation from you and regret it."

"Really? Because I feel like we'll look back at it and laugh at how cliché we were."

This is how we planned our future.

**_xxx_**

_Dear Ally,  
__I love you  
__Dear Ally,  
__I miss you,  
__Oh, Dear Ally,  
__I need you  
__And I want you  
__to feel all this for me too  
__And I know you feel all this for me too_

"Do you ever hate your fifteen year old self?"

"No, why?"

"Because it waited so long for happiness."

This is how we remembered.

**_xxx_**

_And I'll put down this pencil,  
__I'll run to the plane  
__I will fly to you, baby_

"Seventy three more days."

"Seventy three days, 1,752 hours, and 6,307,200 seconds. 6,307,199; 6,307,198; 6,307,197."

This is how we kept going.

**_xxx_**

_Dear Ally,  
__I've loved you  
__Dear Ally,  
__I've missed you,  
__Dear Ally,  
__I'm always here with you_

"When I talk to you, a lot of the time I feel like laughing and hugging you and kissing you because this huge overwhelming happiness happens and it's hard to ignore."

"Well, you should always just do it."

This is how we feel.

**_xxx_**

* * *

**A/N:** Tada, told you it was short :p I feel as if I never thank you guys enough, but you have no idea how much I appriciate every last one of you. Everything that you guys do makes me so incrediably happy, honestly. I don't know how you put up with all of my over looked errors and random updates :) but I love you and I love this fandom. Thank you so much.

xoxo


End file.
